Animus Materia
by Amethystbutterflies
Summary: AU.Lianne Clarke lived a normal life, sort off. She's part Human, Part alien and she's been given a task...help Jack Harkness...Jack Harkness has just lost everything and he has no reason to stay, can Lianne help him? I own Nothing...
1. Prologue

**Animus Materia**

**The Doctors Character may seem slightly OOC but I'm writing this more for Janto fans.**

**AN- I do not own any of the character in this story apart from the ones you don't recognise, meaning Lianne, Lianne's mother and Lianne's father.**

Prologue

_Lianne._

_I am not your father, but I have a mission, something I would like you to do. Tomorrow (9__th__ July 2009) a young man called Ianto Jones will die._

_At the moment, as I am sure you are aware, children all over the world are chanting in English and freezing at intervals throughout the day and everyone is terrified....am I right? If I am, I'm sure that you are wondering who I am...it is not important, but I know your father, my name is The Doctor and I'm a timelord. However this is not what I need to tell you. Ianto Jones, three years ago he worked for Torchwood One (based in London) but when it was destroyed he transferred to Torchwood Three (based in Cardiff) which is under the command of the Immortal Captain Jack Harkness. Jack is a fixed point in time - but everyone needs to love, and as much as I disagree with a second Immortal - Jack deserves to be happy and Ianto makes him happy._

_Getting back to Ianto (please forgive my ramble). Tomorrow, he will die, while confronting the 456 aliens in the Thames building - this is the source of all the trouble in your world at the moment. (If you haven't guessed Torchwood deals with alien threat). You Lianne are the only person who can help me. Torchwood Three can not function without Jack, and Jack cannot function without his soul mate, Ianto Jones. It's up to you to help Jack. I'd suggest talking to him, he will be mourning Ianto, so try searching near Cardiff Bay, you won't miss him._

_Thank you Lianne, and good luck. _

_The Doctor_

Lianne Clarke starred at the letter in shock.

"What the hell?" she murmured.

She turned to look at her mother, who was standing in the doorway looking at her curiously.

"Do you know anyone called The Doctor?" Lianne asked

Alice Clarke gasped and moved over to her daughter,

"The Doctor?" she verified.

Lianne nodded her head.

"Oh god" Alice exclaimed. She snatched the letter and read it hurriedly her eye flying over the page, she gasped in shock and moved to sit next to her daughter on the couch.

"This is unusual, The Doctor hates to bring people back and change the course of history, something must be bothering him to make him turn to these drastic measures"

"Who is he mum?"

"He's how I met your father, I was travelling with The Doctor in his TARDIS, that's what he called it, I call it a time machine". Lianne nodded her head, she had always known about her father, he wasn't from this world, he was an alien, well he used to be a human that travelled and he got caught in the cross fire of something giving him powers beyond human understanding.

"Was it The Doctor that made dad stay away?" Lianne asked.

Alice nodded, "It was safer for him to stay on the planet were the people were willing to look after him and train him to harness the abilities he had gained."

Lianne smiled slightly "Some of which, we have learnt over the years, he has passed onto me"

"Do you want to help him?" Alice asked her daughter carefully, Lianne had always been strong willed, and independent, not one to take orders from anyone.

"I want to know what the bloody hell he's going on about" Lianne smiled. They had only recently moved to Cardiff, but they were quickly picking up the accent.

"Well, you know the phone that you use to speak to your dad?" Lianne nodded. "Well if you bring it to me, I'll contact the Doctor; perhaps he can explain in more detail what he wants you to do"

Lianne smiled. "If he wants me to save this guy, then I have to act really quickly. I have to be able to recognise and be able to convince him not to go into the Thames building in London, so I have a lot of travelling to do."

"Lets speak to The Doctor first; he may be able to answer for us"

Lianne nodded and reached into her pocket pulling out the mobile phone she used to contact her father, who lived on a different planet, it was specially modified to be able to reach him. She had known someone else was involved with her parents, she just never knew who, now it looked like it was all about to come out. Her mother took the phone and dialled a number, a number she appeared to know very well. Then she turned the phone on speaker phone and pressed call.

The phone rang several times before a cheerful voice answered.

"Alice, long time no speak!"

"Hello Doctor" Alice spoke "This isn't really a casual call, it's important, my daughter received your letter today, about helping a Captain Jack Harkness"

"Always to the point, I loved that about you. Yes, it would seem that without his soul mate he is, well, he can't cease to exist but his existence is painful, Ianto was Jacks lifeline, without him, Jack is nothing, Ianto needs to be saved...somehow...You can't stop him from dying, but you need to help Jack in anyway you can"

"So you don't want me to bring Ianto back?" Lianne asked.

"It's up to you, but it might be best to talk to Jack first...meeting him, you'll be able to make your decision."

Lianne nodded, she grabbed her coat and headed out into the cool air, a cold day in summer. She had to speak to Jack. As she closed the door she heard her mother speaking but paid no mind she only had one goal in mind, she glanced at the letter which she had picked up of the table as she walked by...Jack Harkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Torchwood nor the character, quotes or context you recognise from Torchwood-Children of Earth are the property if the BBC and I have just borrowed them to make the story flow better!**

**AN- This story takes place from Day 3 of Children of Earth, and is an AU story. **

**This chapter takes place before the prologue, the prologue taking place on the 8****th**** July 2009 but earlier in the day. (Day three of COE) and is Lianne's 21****st**** Birthday, it will end with a continuation from the prologue. For your ease of read I will ensure to put the times on. LOL.**

**Please let me know if you enjoy this story as it will mean a lot to me, after being inspired by Ianto's final words **_**sobs**_**.**

**Please Read and let me know what you think!.**

_8__th__ July 2009._

_10.20am _

_Cardiff Bay Area.._

"I can't believe your twenty one today Lianne!" a girl with platinum blonde hair laughed, "The baby of out little group is finally twenty one!" with it being Lianne's birthday, she and her friend had arranged to meet up for breakfast. Currently they were quietly walking along the bay, heading back to their respective houses to finish packing for their trip to London.

Lianne laughed at her friends "Its so surreal Laurel!" she agreed. "I have been meaning to ask though, how is your family holding up? With all this kid things, I know they foster a lot of children"

"Its scary, especially when they talk, but we sort of have a routine going now, we don't leave them alone and we just keep talking to them when they are in the trance, reassures us, and they don't seem to remember the incidents once they are over, so maybe that's something of a blessing."

Lianne nodded "Laurel?"

Laurel turned to look at Lianne "Yes?"

"What do you think is causing all of this?"

"I don't know, I mean, as much as I would like to say that its nothing to worry about, the government is scared...which in turn means that the public panic, because they don't know what to do about it" Laurel sighed.

Lianne nodded and then leant on a nearby lamppost watching everybody walk by or head into restaurants for lunch. She took note that there was no children.

She shook her head "Its awful, I mean all the parents must be worried sick."

Laurel nodded her head. "Different subject, are you excited?"

Lianne smiled "Yes, I can't wait to go to London. Which reminds me, we need to head home if we're going to be at the train station for one"

Laurel nodded "It's going to be fun"

Lianne smiled and they both said their goodbyes, agreeing to meet at the station twenty minutes before the train was due to leave at 12.54pm that afternoon.

****

Arriving home, Lianne picked up the mail and found a letter without an address on it, just her name in chicken scratch hand writing, she starred at the letter in her hand thoughtfully before ripping into it. She pulled out the tattered paper and unfolded it, the paper looked old and slightly yellowed as if it had been written a long time ago.

She turned her attention to the text on the letter and her eyes widened.

_Lianne._

_I am not your father, but I have a mission, something I would like you to do. Tomorrow (9th_ _July 2009) a young man called Ianto Jones will die._

********

Lianne hurried along the pavement, her coat pulled tightly around her, she pushed her way through the crowds. The letter had said that Ianto would die tomorrow in the Thames building or the MI5 building, to save time she had made a very quick decision, she was going to stop Ianto Jones from entering the Thames building tomorrow.

Going to London with Laurel was convenient, she hurried to Laurels' house, she had to explain what was going on. Laurel had always been understanding about her own abilities and her father, so she had no doubt that Laurel would be willing to help her.

She pulled out her mobile phone and dialled Laurels number waiting for her to pick up. When she did she spoke quickly.

"Laurel, no time to explain, we have an issue, we have to leave for London NOW!" the she hung up and knocked on Laurels' front door.

****

On the 12:54 train to London Charing Cross, Lianne showed Laurel the letter, they had to make several change overs but they would be getting off at Charing Cross which was in Westminster, London. Hopefully the station would be near the Thames Building.

Laurel read the letter and looked thoughtful.

"So instead of letting him die and then bringing Ianto back, your going to try and stop his death all together?"

"Wouldn't that be easier?" Lianne asked

"Well, maybe"

"Laurel, I know I have abilities, I just don't know what they are yet, or how strong."

Laurel nodded "Lianne, we know you could have some life bringing abilities I mean remember the first time I met you?"

Lianne nodded, how could she forget, the first time she had met Laurel had been 9 years ago, at her mothers annual Christmas party.

_**9 Years ago**_

_Lianne walked upstairs to feed the fish they had on the landing. A nightly ritual which would be upheld, even at Christmas. When she reached the landing she noticed the two fish floating upside down in the tank. They were clearly dead. She still didn't know why she had put her hand in the water and starting making figure of eight movements, she just had. Nor did she hear the footsteps on the stairs behind her. It was only when the voice behind her spoke that she noticed she was no longer alone._

"_What are you doing?" the voice asked._

"_I don't know" Lianne spoke as she turned to look at the voice._

"_I'm Laurel...by the way.....oh!"_

_Lianne turned back to the fish tank where the fish were back to swimming around like nothing had happened._

"_What did you do?"_

_Lianne shrugged her shoulders "I..I Don't know..."_

_Laurel shook her head..."Your mum wanted to know if you wanted some cake..."_

**Present.**

Lianne shook her head.

"Those fish were well and truly dead Lianne, then you started running your fingers over the water and suddenly they were swimming all over the place. Like nothing had happened"

"I never asked my mum, you know....never told my dad"

"What!?"

"I couldn't...what if I imagined it, or they thought I was lying to get some attention."

Lianne looked out the window and smiled. The sign outside read "LONDON CHARING CROSS STATION"

"We're here"

****

Jack Harkness darted off from the table not looking back over his shoulder at the table from were he had stolen the credit card. He hated wearing the tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt, so used to being in his slacks and shirts with his coat...god he missed that coat.

****

Lianne walked through the centre of Westminster with Laurel at her side when she noticed a fight going on in the centre of the court and hurried over to stop it. She noticed a young women with black hair walk past her, the two men stopped and started off in different directions. Lianne turned to Laurel and shrugged.

"What do you reckon that was about?" she asked.

"Not sure, Lianne, but everybody's on edge these days with the children and the government being al-..." she was cut off when a man hurried passed them, running full tilt to get somewhere, he was wearing grey tracksuit pants and a blue t-shirt. "Watch were you-" she was cut off again as the man called back "Sorry"

Lianne shook her head and called after him "Nice arse!"

The man stopped and starred at her and laughed "Wait till you see it in a suit!"

****

Jack smiled as he typed away on the computer.

"Let there be light!" Jack called into the empty holding facility

"Oh yes!" Gwen cried "Britain's most wanted"

"Hey, How about that" Rhys questioned as he gestured to a wall were he had scrawled "HUB2" in big letter across one wall.

"I guess that makes you an official member of the team!" Jack cracked

"You can stick that mate, get on those computers and get me home, yea?" Rhys smiled, with a wink at Gwen.

Suddenly a voice called through the holding shed. "I see we've got a new car outside, nice, very smart!"

Jack turned too see Ianto walk through the doors carrying bags and felt relief flood through him. "Where have you been? We thought you got arrested?"

"Buying essentials" Ianto explained "Technologies one thing, lets not forget the creature comforts, coffee obviously..." Jack smiled, trust Ianto, he starred at the young man as he continued to talk. "Got some doo dar" he explained holding up some toilet roll.

"Thank god!" Gwen laughed

"And more importantly, I didn't know your exact sizes, but I reckon I got a good eye" Ianto stated as he smiled and tossed a bag to Gwen.

"Oh brilliant, I am sticking" Gwen laughed as she pulled out a purple t-shirt.

Rhys caught the bag that Ianto had thrown at him "Nice one!" he smiled his thanks as Ianto turned to Jack.

"And for you sir, Army surplus special" Ianto smiled as he handed Jack a brown package.

"Oh your kidding me!"


	3. Chapter 2

**AN- I did cry writing this. I'm not a big fan of tran-scripting...I Promise though, it does get better! Please read and review and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 2- Fixed points.

Lianne sighed, being stuck outside of the Thames building, in bumper to bumper traffic was one thing, waiting for a man to be lead to his death was something entirely different.

She sighed rather loudly and leant forward to the taxi driver. "How much if I jump out here? and you can turn around in the alley over there." she asked.

"£4.50 love" the taxi diver smiled.

Lianne smiled and handed him the money. She clambered out of the taxi and hurried down the street, she could see the large building in the distance and knowing Torchwood, or the stories anyway, she new she didn't have long.

****

Jack and Ianto hurried up the steps that led to the Thames building. As they reached the front entrance, a shout stopped them.

"Ianto Jones!" Ianto whipped around as did Jack, it wasn't every day his partner was shouted out randomly in a London street.

"Who is it?" Jack asked.

"Don't know, I've never seen her before" answered Ianto, looking at the girl.

Lianne smiled as she recognised Jack from earlier. But then she turned herself to Ianto. "Ianto, you can't go in there!" she gasped as she caught her breathe.

"Why? It's my job!" Ianto looked at Jack confused.

"Look, I don't have time to explain" she looked at them both pleadingly "But long story short, I was sent to stop something, and for me to do that, Ianto, you cannot go in that building"

"Who are you?" Jack snapped, the girl did seem genuinely concerned, but she was wasting his time.

"Lianne Clarke, look, just, It's best if Jack goes in alone"

"Look...Lianne..." Ianto sighed " I don't know what it is you have to stop, but nothings going to happen, I'm going to go in, with Jack, do my job and go back to making coffee and finding new entertainment with stop watches"

Jack hid his smirk and sighed "I don't know who sent you Lianne, but I think it's time you went and found the right people" with that, Jack grabbed Ianto's arm and pulled him through the door.

He spared a glance back and saw Lianne wipe a tear from her eye as she shook her head and turned away, he didn't know what that girl had wanted to try, but she was certainly looking guilty enough that he almost sent Ianto back out, but one look at the determination on Ianto's face was enough to keep him from doing so.

"FREEZE!" a crowd of voices cried as they entered the main body of the building. He and Ianto kept on walking, pulling their guns as they walked "It's okay!, We're Torchwood!" he said as he and Ianto both slammed their guns down on the desk in front of them.

****

"I take it all back alright, Just not him!" Jack found himself pleading with the 456 not 15 minutes after they had entered the building.

Ianto step faltered a few feet a way and Jack whipped around to face him. "No, No, No, No NO!Ianto!" he cried.

Ianto stumbled and Jack caught him kneeling to the ground with Ianto head cradled in the crook of his elbow.

****

Lianne watched as minutes later chaos erupted around her, Thames building doors slammed shut and locked themselves, window slammed shut and the street feel silent, and then they saw them, people running down the stairs pleading with the crowd to get them out, some moved forwards to try and open the doors, while security bashed on the doors with any object that might be heavy enough to do so.

She choked back her own sob as she leaned onto Laurel, who she had called when Ianto had continued into the building.

"This is it, this is how he dies."

Laurel nodded. "There's nothing we can do."

****

"It's all my fault" said Jack, as he looked at Ianto in his arms.

"No it's not" Ianto replied, shaking his head at Jack, not wanting Jack to take the blame for this, he could see the tears in his eyes, that he wouldn't let fall, he knew this is the end, and Ianto knew that at this moment, Jack was wondering if the girl earlier had been trying to prevent this. Ianto felt tears fill his own eyes.

"Don't speak saving grace" Jack choked out.

Ianto knew it was coming close to the end, and there was something he had been meaning to tell Jack for awhile now. "I love you" he choked around his own sob, it was not the way he wanted him to know...but he has no other options.

"Don't..." Jack shook his head. Ianto knew Jack didn't want to acknowledge this as the end, but he could also see the love Jack had for him in his eyes.

****

The Doctor closed his eyes, he knew Ianto was stubborn, just from the tales Jack had told him, when they had travelled together. It was through those tales that he picked up on the love Jack had for Ianto, on how he treasured and respected the young Welshman.

However, it was only though accident, when he had been looking for ways to work with the TARDIS that he had found a sample of Jack and Ianto together, when he realised that Ianto was the other part of Jack-his Animus Materia-his soul mate.

Through his time travelling, The Doctor had met many people, had seen people who had lost soul mates and he knew how it was, the other person could never move on, barely function and the only time they could was when somehow their deceased soul mate was involved, and for Jack, it would be worse, because Jack wouldn't be able to function. Grabbing his phone he dialled a number he hadn't in years.

"Lucas?" he asked "I need your help"

****

Jack felt a lone tear make its way down his cheek, he could feel Ianto slipping away, could feel his own heartbeat slowing. He looked at Ianto and could see Ianto trying to fight, but he knew this was it, he wouldn't love again after Ianto, not ever.

"Hey..." Ianto voiced sounded weak. "It was good yeah?"

Jack let a tiny smile grace his lips and his own tears fell "Yeah" he managed to gasp out.

"Don't forget me..." Ianto pleaded, as his sobbed.

"Never could" Jack answered.

"In one thousand years time, you won't remember me"

"Oh yes I will, I promise I will..."

****

Lianne stood to the side now, her and Laurel had been unable to help, and they hadn't wanted to watch the people trapped inside die.

She watched from a distance, people banging on the doors. Then her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked

"Lianne, its your dad"

****

Jack leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ianto's lip, before he too, succumbed to the virus released into the air. Even in death, he held Ianto close to him.

****

"How do you expect me to do that?" Lianne cried

"You have too, The Doctor said"

Lianne starred her her phone. "So, I have to break into Thames building, get Ianto's body and meet The Doctor in an abandoned field near Surrey."

"That's what he told me"

"How the hell...what is he smoking and were can I get some?"

Liannes father laughed "Listen, he did say...use Torchwood"

"Torchwood?" Lianne asked.

"It's were Ianto worked, there three of them, The Captain, Ianto and a female."

****

Gwen Cooper sighed sadly as she walked up the steps to Thames house, once the building had come out of lock down, people had been in to move the bodies, and it was time for her to collect Jack and say good bye to Ianto.

She stopped abruptly when she noticed a young girl arguing with a security guard.

"You don't understand, I have to see Captain Harkness Immediately!"

Gwen hurried up the steps, "Why do you want to see Jack?" she asked. She raised her badge at the man, showing she was Torchwood.

Lianne turned to Gwen, tears in her eyes, "Because I can help."

"Who are you?" Gwen asked.

"I'm Lianne Clarke, and my mum worked with The Doctor".

"Jacks Doctor?"

"One in the same"

Gwen smiled at Lianne, "I'm Gwen Cooper, Torchwood."

Lianne smiled. "I can't tell you what I can help with, but I promise, its good"

Gwen smiled at Lianne, she knew, deep down she could trust her, and she was good with first impressions.

Gwen turned to the security guard. "She's with me"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Love...it hurts.

Lianne Clarke leant back on the bed she was lying on in the TARDIS. She couldn't believe she had done it, telling Gwen that she could help. Jack couldn't know, so she pretended to be Ianto's cousin, in town and scared to death for him. She had known Jack would be dubious, but it was what had to be done. She had managed to get Ianto's body to the TARDIS at Wisley Airfields, as requested.

She sighed, leaned back in the seat and thought back to her conversation with Jack in the makeshift morgue, before she had put her plan into action.

****

**12 hours ago.**

Gwen and Lianne stalked up the hallways, following the man in uniform as he led them to Jack and Ianto.

"Gwen, before we go any further, Jack can't know who I am. To him I'm Ianto's cousin." Lianne said this so seriously.

Gwen nodded, she trusted her, "Understood."

Lianne hung back a little as Gwen headed directly into the morgue, she watched as she pulled back the red sheet under number thirteen to reveal the face of Captain Jack Harkness. He was pale, grey, and even in death she could see the tear marks on his cheeks; she knew that he must have been feeling guilty when he died. She moved to sit on the other side of number fourteen, Ianto Jones; she closed her eyes as Gwen pulled back the sheet to reveal the young man's pale face.

"I'm so sorry," Lianne whispered to Gwen.

Gwen looked at her, "It's not your fault."

Lianne shook her head "I tried to stop him, Ianto's my cousin, and I've always known that he worked for Torchwood, I've always known what they did. I understand that Torchwood is highly secret so I never told anyone what I found."

Gwen stared at the young women before him. "Ianto never mentioned any cousins"

Lianne smiled "I never expect him too, he's never been one to talk much. Was he happy with Jack?"

Gwen stared at Lianne a bit stunned she had asked that question. "I assume so, they never made their relationship really public, but they always seemed to smile when they saw each other, and when they had their moment, when they thought I couldn't see them..." Gwen went quiet and then they both turned as they heard a sharp intake of breathe behind them. Gwen smiled slightly.

Jack sat up, the sheet falling away and he turned his head to look at Gwen and Ianto, he bowed his head slightly and then he spotted Lianne and he couldn't meet her eyes. He moved himself to sit behind Gwen and wrapped an arm around her in a hug as they both looked down at Ianto.

After a few moment of silence, Jack turned to Lianne.

"You tried to stop this didn't you?" Lianne turned to look at them and shook her head, a blatant lie, but she needed to get Ianto and herself to the TARDIS in Surrey.

"The world still needs their Captain, Jack" Lianne choked out. "I'll take care of Ianto"

Jack looked at the young women; she had a soft face. She didn't bare any resemblance to Ianto, but she claimed to be his cousin, and he was in no position to refuse Ianto's family at the moment. He didn't remember a cousin on Ianto's records but at the moment he felt like his heart was going to split in too and he didn't have the heart to deny her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive." Lianne answered.

Gwen nodded and then leaned over and kissed Ianto's forehead. She stood up leaving Jack and Lianne and exited the room.

"Jack, I know it's hard, but I promise, I'll look after him."

Jack nodded. "I never told him."

Lianne looked at Jack, her eyes watery "Never told him what?"

"I never told him I loved him, he told me, dying in my arms, and I couldn't say anything back" Jack's voice choked.

"He knew," Lianne answered.

"Did he?"

"Yes," the certainty in Lianne voice was striking.

Jack smiled softly and leaned down to press a kiss to Ianto's now cold lips. He rested his forehead there for a moment and then leaned back. In a quiet voice, so quiet, Lianne almost missed it; he whispered, "I love you too, Ianto Jones."

Jack smiled at Lianne, and stood up, she stood up beside him and gave him a hard hug. Jack returned the hug briefly and pulled back, before turning, straightening his shoulders and walking off as if he hadn't just been crying over his partner's dead body.

Once Jack was out of sight, she whipped out her phone and called her father.

"I'm with Ianto, how do I do this now?"

"It all clear?" her father asked.

"Yes."

"Right, do you have that necklace that your mother gave you for your eighteenth birthday?"

"Yes, I never take it off."

"Lovely, open it up, there should be like a dial and a compass."

"This thing opens?"

"Of course."

Lianne took the necklace off, she admired the unusual markings on the front, it was silver, with what she had always assumed were hieroglyphics. She noticed for the first time, a little clasp on the side. She pulled it gently, the pendant feeling so fragile in her hands. It popped open, revealing compass on one side, and a tiny dial with numbers all around it.

"Okay, Dad, think I have it"

Her father soft chuckle came down the phone, "You sound so uncertain."

"I've had a piece of alien technology on my person since I was eighteen, and you expect me to be perfectly fine with it?"

Her father continued to chuckle, "Right, what you need to do is move the dial with your finger to co-ordinates I'll give you, based on the TARDIS's location."

Lianne stared at the phone as if her father had lost the plot. She sighed; it must have some kind of teleport built into it, god knows what for, but right now she was grateful that she didn't have to openly drag Ianto anywhere.

"Okay dad," she said into the phone.

Her father relayed the co-ordinates. "Got them?"

"Yes, now what do I do?"

"Press the button on top."

Lianne glanced at the pendant on top, there was a loop where the pendant attached to the chain, and she grabbed Ianto's hand and then pushed the loop. She felt a violent tug on her navel and she screamed, but no sound came out.

It was only seconds later, but it felt like hours, when she hit the ground, Ianto's body falling still beside her.

She heard footsteps and a man appeared in front of her.

"Hello there, you must be Lianne Clarke!" he smiled cheerfully "I'm The Doctor!"

Lianne smiled and nodded she jumped up, and grabbed The Doctor in a huge hug.

"I MADE IT!!" she cried.

The Doctor laughed and hugged her back. "You are certainly Lucas's daughter!"

Lianne smiled and then she fell silent as she glanced over and Ianto's body, lying on the grass.

****

Jack Harkness leaned back and closed his eyes. He looked at Mr Dekker; he couldn't decide if the man had a choice, but the last thing he wanted to do was use a child, like he was suggesting.

"There has to be another way." Jack muttered as he tapped away at the keyboard. "I'm not killing an innocent child."

Mr Dekker glared at Jack. "It's the only way!"

"NO!" Jack snapped. He carried on tapping away and then he had an idea. He smiled and nodded at Alice, his daughter.

"Alice, we need Stevens help, but I promise, he won't be hurt"

Alice warily nodded. "Dad." she questioned

"I'm gonna be on that platform, the resonance will go through me first, Steven will act as a projector, he won't be harmed, it will kill me.... but not for long" he added the last bit with a quick wink.

Mr Dekker sighed and nodded, "Tell me when to press enter"

Jack smiled sadly.

Agent Johnson appeared a few moments later with Steven, who ran up to Jack and smiled,

"Uncle Jack, the lady said I get to help save the world!"

"Course you do, I need you to stand up here with me."

Steven clambered up onto the platform and stood beside Jack. Jack rested his hand a top of Steven's head and then nodded at Mr Dekker. For a few seconds nothing happened, and then a screeching noise filled the air, and Jack felt his body shudder.

Then everything went black.

****

Lianne looked at The Doctor as he hurried around the console, Ianto was placed into a bed in a room which she had been told Jack had used a lot when he travelled with The Doctor.

"Right!" Doctor called cheerfully. "We're off!"

The TARDIS began to fade in and out around her and Lianne was amazed, the ride itself was far from smooth, she was tossed and thrown against a wall and then when the TARDIS finally stopped she was lying on her back.

"We're here."

Lianne and the Doctor stepped of the TARDIS and smiled. Outside looked like Earth, but the grass was a weird blue colour and the sky looked burnt orange.

"Welcome home Lianne."

"Home?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded as they stepped away from the TARDIS a man appeared and smiled at the Doctor.

"Doctor." he greeted.

"Hello Lucas," then he turned to Lianne "Lianne, meet your father."


	5. Chapter 4

**AN- A HUGE Thankyou to my amazing beta reader Ravenwolf! Isn't she fantastic? She points out all my errors and has been fantastic at allowing me to bounce idea's off her LOL.**

**Anyway- Please read an review and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 4- Break down.

Jack Harkness slumped onto the hotel bed. His head was pounding, his back was killing him and all he wanted was to curl up, and sleep forever, but then, with everything that had passed, and Ianto's death, he wouldn't be able to sleep.

Sighing, he reached for his wallet and opened a clear compartment that was hidden by the cardholder. Moving this aside he revealed a worn picture of himself and Ianto taken a few months ago. He didn't have many pictures taken of himself, but Ianto's mother had got Ianto the present for Christmas, she wanted a picture of her son and his boyfriend for the living room, the present having been a pre-booked and paid for photograph session.

They had had to go to the photographers shop early one afternoon. They had spent one and a half hours posing for different photographs, wearing casual clothes, and Jack had found that he had a liking for jeans, especially when worn by a certain Welshman.

The photo he was looking at, in his wallet, was one that the photographer had snapped because it had been a "perfect shot" rather than a planned one. It was natural and beautiful to look at, he and Ianto hadn't been aware it had been taken until they went to view the photographs and he showed it to them. They were looking into each other's eyes, and laughing at something Jack had said about Ianto in jeans. He remembered the day so clearly.

_Ianto walked through the photographers doors, dressed in black jeans and Jack's favourite blue shirt. Jack and Ianto had agreed to meet at the photographers shop, simply because Jack had spend the night at the Hub looking after the rift._

"_Good Morning!" the photographer greeted, with an overly cheerful smile._

"_Morning" Ianto smiled back. "I have a booking under Jones, my partner should be here soon"_

"_Ah yes, Mr Harkness is in the waiting room, follow me!"_

_Jack had been sitting in the room, reading one of the out-dated magazines, when he had heard the over cheerful voice of the photographer, he was almost certain this guy was gay, but he had promised Ianto he would be on his best behaviour. _

_As Ianto entered the room, he smiled. "Morning," he greeted._

_Ianto laughed and moved towards him, opening his arms as he reached out to Jack to hug him. Jack had clutched Ianto close and pulled back, just enough to kiss him on the lips. "Morning Jack" Ianto murmured._

_After a few minutes the photographer entered and smiled at the couple. "So, shall we begin." they nodded and followed the photographer into the room, it was plain white in one half and then old fashioned chairs and back drops on the other half, props to be used for the photographs._

"_Mrs Jones has requested casual photo's so do what feels natural, and I'll tell you to change positions and so on, just be calm and act normal"_

_Jack had hid his face in Ianto's shoulder as he laughed; being normal was something he longed for. __Ianto was the reason w__hy he cherished these normal moments._

_Ianto lifted Jacks head up and smiled at him, suppressed laughter in his own eyes as he teased Jack. "Now Jack, you can't hide from the camera, other wise Mam won't be happy!"_

_Jack smiled and laughed as he slid down to the floor, pulling Ianto with him, they were against the white background. Ianto fell into Jacks lap, gazing into his eyes, they smiled and then Jack leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ianto's lips, they missed the snap of the camera as they Photographer began clicking away in rapid succession trying to snap the perfect picture, in the perfect light._

_They pulled back and Jack stood up, moving away from Ianto and then smiling slightly at him before he dropped to his knees, kneeling a few feet away and smiling. Ianto moved so he was kneeling in front of Jack, a true and genuine smile of happiness on his face._

"_Tell me something, Mr Jones. How is it that I have never seen you in jeans, since our first meeting?"_

"_I thought you liked my suits"_

"_Oh I do, however, I think I may need to make the exceptions for these Jeans, you look gorgeous."_

_Ianto blushed and moved to stand behind Jack, as Jack rose to his feet Ianto slipped his right arm around Jack's neck, leaving his hand to lie on his chest, just over his heart, his left hand he slipped into Jacks left hand, they were stood, Jacks back to Ianto's chest, and for the first and only time, Jack starred straight at the camera._

_The next couple of shots were standard ones. Jack leant against a wall, with Ianto's back to his chest, his arms around Ianto's waist. They were simple shots that you would expect from a photography session._

_Then came the natural ones. They sat on the floor in a cosy position. Jack was with his back to the wall, one leg bent, foot flat to the floor, and the other one straight out in front of him. Ianto was sat between Jack's legs, his head turned to look at him._

Jack snapped out of his daydream by the choked sob that forced its way out of his chest. He hadn't cried in ages, not properly, and with the loss of Tosh and Owen still as raw as ever, the loss of Ianto burned even deeper than he could cope with. He turned his head into the pillow, and he cried for everything. For the first time in over two thousand years, Jack Harkness shed tears, and not just for those he had lost; for those he couldn't save. He cried for the brother he had frozen, for the Doctor, the last of his kind and most importantly, for Ianto's family.

****

Lianne Clarke stared at the man before her. He had short brown hair, unnaturally green eyes, and stood at around 6ft four.

"Hello Lianne" he spoke, his voice was smooth and calming, like nothing she had ever heard before.

"Dad" the word left her mouth a whisper, as she moved forward to embrace the man she had only ever had contact with over the phone.

Lucas embraced his daughter tightly to him. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered in her ear. She nodded against his chest and pulled back to look at him.

"You look human," she stated.

Lucas laughed "Yes, that's because I used to be human, I got on the wrong end of a alien gun, ended up with some of the DNA from the alien being passed into me."

Lianne sighed and shook her head. "Then you met mum?"

Lucas smiled and nodded his head. Then turned to The Doctor, as he heard the man grunting as he carried the lifeless body of Ianto Jones out into the open space. Keeping his arm around Lianne, he sighed. "Is this Ianto?"

The Doctor nodded. "So young" Lucas smiled sadly.

It's Torchwood, I think their average life expectancy is something like 34 years old, and most of that is because of the leader of Torchwood 3 - Jack."

"The elusive Captain Jack? There are some rumours amongst the stars" Lucas smiled.

"Wouldn't surprise me, he's one huge flirt...or was, until he met this guy" The Doctor sighed.

Lianne sighed and looked at the two men, "So now we have Ianto here, how do we do this...resurrection or whatever it is?"

Lucas smiled at Lianne "It's called Animus Materia. Soul mates, one soul mate cannot function without the other, they merely exist in the time. You've heard about couples that die within months or weeks of each other, and it's seen as coincidental. It's not. It's actually the Animus Materia. See, this is a sort of force that is within all humans and aliens alike. Jack and Ianto share this, but because Jack can't die and Ianto can, he would merely exist in time. Animus Materia makes it so either Jack can die, or Ianto will live forever, because soul mates need each other to survive, and must die around the same time to be reunited...after death."

Lianne starred at her father, "So what your telling me, is that because Ianto has died, Jack will just be a figure, constantly there, existing but not living."

The Doctor nodded "As much as my TARDIS disagrees with fixed points in time, to save Jack, I'm willing to ignore her."

"So how do we do this?" Lianne asked.

"First we need to move him," Lucas smiled.

****

Gwen Cooper knocked on the door to Jack's hotel room, it had took her a while to track him down after he had called to tell her he was heading back to Cardiff.

"Jack!" She called through the door, "Open up, its Gwen."

The door opened and Gwen felt her heart snap in two. Jack looked awful; he had dark marks under his eyes and looked like he had had hundreds of nightmares, one after the other.

She stepped forward and threw her arms around him and held him close, he responded a few minutes later and broke down crying into her shoulder. She felt his knees buckle and supported him to the floor. "Rhys!" she called out to her husband, who had waited down the hall knowing Jack might not want to be hounded.

Hearing her call, he bolted round the corner and stopped in shock. A man he was so used to seeing strong and confident, a man he had never seen shed a tear, was in pieces, and he felt his own heart shatter for the man before him, who had lost so much, in such a short space of time.

"Hey" he whispered kneeling next to his wife and Jack, he placed a hand on Jacks shoulder and forced the man to look at him. "Jack, we need to move you back inside, mate."

Jack looked up at Rhys, his eyes raw and puffy as he nodded, his breathing still hitching from the sobs in his chest. Rhys put his hand under Jacks arm and heaved him to his feet, taking note that Jack was not wearing his military coat.

Once they had him settle on the bed, Gwen lay down beside him and Rhys behind him, for once ignoring the comment he was sure Jack would have made had Ianto not passed and holding Jack from behind, only then did he become aware that there was music in the room, coming from a small radio in the corner.

_To end this thing right now before its gone too far  
Let me go and give me up  
Do you love me, do you love me, do you love me that much?  
Do you love me that much? _

Rhys looked down at Jacks tear stained face and smiled sadly, he knew how much this song had meant to Jack and Ianto, knew that no matter what the song had said, Jack loved Ianto too much to let him go. He kissed Jacks forehead, ignoring the jibes in his head he was sure to get when Jack was healing, instead he let his fatherly instincts take over, Jack needed comfort, and he had no family to turn too. He looked at Gwen and smile sadly, she nodded and leaned over and kissed him. They were Jack's family - Jack needed them.

****

Lianne glanced at her father and The Doctor as they scanned Ianto for any signs of a virus in his system.

"Dad, there's something I never told you or mum"

"What's that?" Lucas asked as he continued watching the scan of Ianto's blood.

"When I was younger, Mam was having a party, and the fish was on the table so I could watch it while I ate. Then it just… died... I put my hand in the water and it came back to life."

The Doctor froze and Lucas spun to look at his daughter, shock on both of their faces. "She inherited it then." Lucas shook his head.

He smiled at Lianne "It what makes me an alien, I can do the same, but I can freeze time, prevent events and other such stuff."

"Mam told me" she smiled. "That's why I was never mad"

Lucas smile tenderly, then shook his head. "Right then! Lets bring Ianto Jones back to life! And just so you know Lianne, what you did to the fish, isn't the same as Animus Materia."

Lianne laughed and then clapped her hands together and the Doctor smiled. Lucas beckoned Lianne over. "You need to focus on his brain, try to do what you did with the fish."

Lianne nodded and placed her hands on either side of Ianto's head, she closed her eyes and focused on the life she could feel flowing through her veins. She inhaled deeply as she felt a sharp pull on her chest, like something was being dragged out of her.

Lucas watched as his daughter worked on this young man, he would have done it himself, but he remembered something Alice had told him. _"I can see it in them, she's in love with this man, she doesn't know she can't die. She doesn't know the pain, if there's anything we can do, so she can be happy with him, then we need to do it, their bond will make it possible, if we can speed up the process." _

He had told the Doctor about Lianne's inability to die, and he had agreed, Animus Materia would only make it harder for her when her partner, soul mate, passed on, and it was only fair that they intervened now. While they could.

Lianne's breathing became harsher and she continued to focus her energy on Ianto, some of her life force seeping into him. Suddenly, a blue glow Lianne and Ianto. Lucas looked at The Doctor worriedly.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know."

As suddenly as it appeared the blue light vanished inside Ianto and Lianne slumped unconscious onto Ianto's chest.

The Doctor and Lucas ran two the pair of them, Lucas pulling Lianne to him as she checked her pulse, it was quick and steady and her breathing was fine. "She's just tired, what about him?"

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "There's nothing"

"Something happened though," Lucas said.

"If only I knew what, I've never seen that before."

A few hours later, Ianto had been moved to a bed, The Doctor running tests, and Lianne was on a bed, across from Ianto. Lucas sat stroking her hair when he felt her stir.

Lianne sat up slowly, and looked at Ianto. "Anything?" she asked her father.

He shook his head sadly. Lianne sighed and moved to stand next to The Doctor, Lucas at her side, neither of them noticed the quiet gasp from the other side of the room. It was only when they heard the bed move did they all spin around.

There on the bed, Ianto Jones was sat up, looking wildly around. He spotted the three people and stared at them.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5- Make it on my own.

Ianto Jones was beyond confused; the people in front of him had just told him that he had come back from the dead. He was almost certain he was in the wrong movie, or he had been watching too much "Heroes" and that was just the start.

He was sat in what he assumed was a "living room" on... well... wherever the hell he was.

"So let me get this straight," he asked the three people he was with - he had learnt that they were called Lianne, Lucas and The Doctor.

Lianne smiled encouragingly as Ianto spoke "Basically, Jack and I are soul mates, but because Jack can't die, rather than just die shortly after me, like would happen in normal circumstances, he would just be a wreck, no use to anyone, so you brought me back to stop Jack going insane?"

The Doctor smiled sadly "More or less, we didn't bring you back to stop Jack going insane, we brought you back because, I for one, am sick of seeing Jack miserable. He loses everyone he loves and never gets the chance to actually live a life with them. Jack was starting to do that with you, and he deserves another chance, and so do you."

Ianto nodded. "So I'm here because you want Jack and I to have the chance to be happy?"

"Exactly, none of us know what the future holds, but its about time Jack had some happiness in his." Lianne smiled as The Doctor finished his rant.

Ianto smiled, his confusion lifting. "So when do we go back to Jack?"

"Well, hopefully, you'll get there the day after you died, but it depends how the TARDIS is feeling." Lucas smiled reassuringly at Ianto. "For now, you need to rest and heal, before we take you back to Jack."

Ianto nodded and smiled he was alive, by some miracle he had been given a second chance to make Jack happy and he wasn't going to waste it.

The Doctor smiled at Ianto. "You know, you're different to how I imagined you to be."

"What do you mean?"

"When Jack talked about you, I always imagined some man, a lot like Jack, stuck in certain ways, like Jack always wears his military coat. So seeing you know, in a suit, a full suit to be certain and looking clean cut and proper. It's just not how I imagined you."

Ianto laughed and then smiled at The Doctor "This is my work get up, out of work I'm more partial to hoodies and jeans unless I am going somewhere nice, then I'm in jeans and shirts. I have a filthy mind, especially when Jack's involved."

The Doctor smiled and sighed. "Why don't we all take a shower and then we can show Ianto around this place. I have the feeling he's going to want to remember what it's like to be on another planet, and explore a bit."

Ianto smiled, "I am very intrigued by it all..." He looked worried, then, his right hand rising to hold onto his other arm, "erm... do you know how Jack is holding up?"

Lucas sighed "I spoke to a friend earlier, she said that Torchwood still hasn't returned, however their SUV was found in a small abandoned field in Newport and has been handed in to the authorities waiting for it to be claimed, no sign of anyone though."

Ianto nodded. "I didn't think so."

The Doctor smiled encouragingly, "Now what about that shower?"

****

Jack entered the hotel room slipping of his coat as he went; he stopped for a moment to look at Gwen and Rhys, still fast asleep on the bed, and noted that it was only half past four in the morning.

He walked towards the bathroom, his coat still in his hands. He entered the small room and closed the door behind him, hanging his coat on the hook on the back of the door. There was a small thumping noise as something fell out of one of the many pockets in the huge coat, and Jack's breathe caught in his throat as he noticed a small black velvet box on the tiled floor.

He knelt down and picked up the box carefully; he was almost afraid it would break. He smiled sadly as he held it in his hand and closed his eyes as he snapped the box open with his other hand. Inside was a platinum band, small diamonds were encrusted on half of the band. It was beautiful and simple, perfect in every way, it had been bought on a quick decision, something he decided one night out on the rooftops, he wanted to spend Ianto's life with him, so he made the decision to ask the question, a question he never got to ask.

He snapped the box shut suddenly, his heart entering his throat as he choked back a sob. Guilt and pain racked his body every time he though about Ianto; he should still be here.

Jack threw the box against the tiled wall and hurriedly stripped down, he turned the shower on to full and turned the temperature to the hottest setting, allowing the room to fill with steam as he stepped into the hot, harsh water streaming from the shower. He picked up the sponge, grabbed a handful of shower gel and rubbed his body with it, and then using the rough side of the sponge, he scrubbed at his body, almost as if he could scrub away the guilt and the hurt he was feeling. A few minutes later, Jack sat in the bathtub, sobbing, his heart was in two, he felt physically sick and his head was pounding. He never got sick, so this was something different.

A few minutes later, Jack emerged from the shower and stood in the middle of the bathroom, dripping wet and naked. His clothes lay in a discarded heap on the floor. Sighing he picked them up, and grabbed a towel, quickly drying himself and dressing, before grabbing his coat and picking up the black velvet box from the floor, unlocking the bathroom and moving to sit in the bucket seat by the window in the main room.

He didn't once look at the bed, or notice that Rhys was watching his every move, until Rhys spoke.

"You don't have to do this alone Jack"

Jacks head snapped up and he turned to face Rhys. "It's the only way I know how to do things, I've never had someone around to care."

Rhys climbed of the bed and sat down next to Jack, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "This is where that ends. You have Gwen and I now, you're not alone any more Jack"

Jack looked at Rhys throw watery eyes and smiled a sincere smile for the first time in over a week. "I was planning on asking him to marry me, had it all planned out, romantic meal, walk along the bay... it was perfect, I just... I never told him I loved him Rhys, when he lay dying in my arms, and he told me he loved me, I couldn't say it back, I didn't want him to love me, because it's my fault he's dead..." Jack trailed off as his voice caught.

Rhys wrapped his arms around Jack. "He wouldn't want you to blame yourself, this is not your fault, some things are just out of our control"

****

Lianne walked into one of the many rooms in the TARDIS and hung the now clean suit on the wardrobe; the suit Ianto had been wearing had been in pretty good condition, considering what it had been through.

Sighing Lianne stepped through into the bathroom to deposit the towels she had retrieved from the cupboard. The TARDIS she decided was something completely different; it was not what she had been expecting, not at all.

Opening the door, Lianne almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a quiet "Shit" and the shower curtain was yanked shut across the bathtub.

"Ianto, I'm so Sorry!" she choked back her laugher, having completely forgot that he was in the shower and that he was the reason for her getting the towels.

"It's okay, as long as you didn't see anything" she could almost hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"Nothing, don't worry."

Ianto relieved laugh made her smile. "I've put the clean towels on the side" Lianne finished her task and stepped out the bathroom, before she dissolved into hysterics as she headed back towards the main console room where The Doctor and her father were talking quietly.

"And, pray tell, what do you find so funny?" he father asked.

"Ianto...shower...towels..." Lianne managed to gasp out, he cheeks bright red.

The Doctor smiled and shook his head, it was always an embarrassment to walk in on someone in the shower, he had done it once, to Jack, and that had been the most embarrassing moment in his near nine hundred years.

Lucas smiled at his daughter's antics, and smiled as she laughed even harder, when a fully dressed Ianto appeared in the console room.

"I believe you had an unexpected visitor" Lucas smiled

Ianto blushed and nodded "To be fair, she was only bringing me towels, I just got out the shower at the moment she opened the door."

Lucas smiled. "It's always when they're being helpful"

"Unless your name is Jack Harkness and you find any excuse to walk in on anything in the shower." Ianto smiled slightly, the pain in his eyes only obvious to those looking for it.

The Doctor smiled and then looked at Ianto. "You ready?"

Ianto nodded.

The Doctor smiled and pressed some buttons on the console. Suddenly, the TARDIS lurched to life, shaking everyone out of their seats, and The Doctor looked panicked.

"Not Again!" He cried.

****

Rhys and Jack had chatted well into the early morning, as the different colours of dawn spread across the sky, the oranges, pinks and yellows merging together to create an array of colours, almost blinding.

"Good morning."

Jack and Rhys turned to see Gwen; she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes and just sitting up, leaning on her arm for support as she looked at them. Jack now stood by the window, and Rhys sat in the now unoccupied bucket seat.

Jack just nodded his head before turning to look out of the window. Rhys walked over to the bed and sat down, leaning down and planting a kiss on her lips. "Good morning love"

Gwen smiled and then raised her eyebrows, enquiring about Jack. Rhys shook his head and sighed. "He's shutting it out, trying to forget."

Gwen shuddered and then moved to sit up properly, before she called out "Jack"

Jack turned and acknowledged her. "Yes Gwen?" his voice seemed tired, strained.

"Don't shut us out, we want to help, and you don't want to forget Ianto, not really."

Jack looked at Gwen sadly. "I know, but it seems like the only way. I can't do this on my own"

"No Jack, as of now, you don't have to, that would be asking an awful lot of you."

Jack shook his head. "But maybe its a warning, you know, that I shouldn't let it happen again, that I don't deserve love"

"Wow, Jack, mate" Rhys started, holding up his hand. "Immortal or not, everyone deserves love."

Jack shook his head, "I can't deal with this again, I'm gonna go, take a walk, head back to Cardiff" he sighed. Then he moved towards the door, stopping and hugging Gwen close to him, he kissed her hair and smiled. "I'll sort out your maternity pay, don't worry." Then he turned to Rhys, "Look after her, and I'll see you both soon"

He turned and hugged Rhys briefly, whispering his thanks as he headed out of the door. Once in the corridor, he walked briskly down the steps, paid the tab at the reception and hurried into the fresh dawn air. Hurrying towards the nearest train station he sighed and closed his eyes. For one moment, he felt at peace, as if Ianto was still with him. "I love you..." he whispered into the air. "I love you Ianto Jones."

****

Gwen looked at Rhys as he packed their bags. "Do you reckon we'll see him again?" she asked.

Rhys smiled. "Yeah we will. I can just feel it."

****

It was evening when Jack turned up on the estate, the SUV now in his grasp again. He stared at the door and sighed, raising his hand to knock, only to have the door yanked open by a man wearing a baggy jeans and a t-shirt and curly hair.

"Erm...Hi" the guy smiled "You are?"

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, I'm here to speak to Rhiannon Davies"

The man smiled "Johnny Davies, come in Captain Harkness"

Jack smiled. "Jack, please."

Johnny smiled and led Jack into the front room. "Rhi, this is Captain Jack Harkness, he said he wanted to speak to you."

Rhiannon turned to look at Jack, a sad smile on her face. "Hi," she smiled, "How can I help?"

"I'm Jack, I'm Ianto's b..." Jack stumbled over the words, unsure of how much she knew. Suddenly a smile, so similar to Ianto's lit up her face.

"His boss, and boyfriend?" she asked

Jack laughed slightly "I felt like I had to come, to see you, with everything, I feel so bad"

Rhiannon smiled and moved towards Jack, she didn't blame him, and she could see the pain clearly in his eyes. "I don't blame you"

Jack looked stunned for a moment, and then the first tear rolled down his cheek and he found himself being pulled into Ianto's sister's embrace.

Mica and Johnny were sat on the couch, David beside them on the floor, watching the spectacle. Mica climbed of the couch and walked to her mum and Jack and she tugged on his coat, waiting till Jack had turned and crouched to her height.

"Hi Mica" he smiled.

"Hi Uncle Jack" she grinned and threw her arms around his neck "Uncle Ianto loved you, and that means I love you too! I miss Uncle Ianto, but I remember him here" she pointed to Jacks heart.

Jack touched by the little girl smiled a watery smile at her. "Your a very clever girl Mica"

Mica smiled and David moved to take her place, hugging Jack tightly. David looked at his mother and father before smiling. "Welcome to the family, Uncle Jack"

"Your not alone any more" Mica smiled, as Jack was enveloped in a group hug, Rhiannon and Johnny coming together in the group to remember one man, special to them all Ianto Jones.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 - Daxton Franklin and Jack Harkness

**AN- Italic writing, are the memories Jack is seeing in his mind.**

Lianne had never been a good flyer on planes, let alone on a ship that travelled twice as fast without a safety harness or seatbelt.

"What on earth is happening!" she cried as the TARDIS span out of control.

Ianto held on to the pole he had been near when the TARDIS had took off. He could feel something around him. Fear.

Almost as soon as it had started, the TARDIS came to a stand still. The Doctor was staring at the console in wonder, the camera on the console showed the area outside. It was sandy, and hilly and houses lined the beachfront.

"What?" Ianto asked.

The Doctor smiled excitedly. "She's brought me somewhere new."

"Where?" Lucas asked in amazement.

"Boeshane Peninsula."

Ianto froze, he knew that name...he knew it, he just didn't know where from.

Lucas laughed, "A safe one?"

"Hopefully!" The Doctor smiled as he edged towards the door, he smiled apologetically at Ianto, who smiled back with a knowing smile.

"Its okay" he responded to the unasked question. "I'm curious myself"

Together, the four of them moved towards the door, Lianne staying at her father's side. The Doctor opened the door and the glare of the bright sunlight, took their vision for a second, before a young man came into focus, he was stood looking curiously at the TARDIS, when he saw the four people emerging, he looked even more confused for a moment and then smiled at them.

"Hi there, I am Daxton. And you are?"

The Doctor smiled, "I'm John Smith, this is Lucas and Lianne Clarke and Ianto Jones" he introduced the other pointing at them in turn. Daxton gave them a huge toothy grin and mock saluted them.

"I assume you are...lost?" he asked.

"Not lost per-se, my ship got a bit spooked, don't know why, and threw us here..." The Doctor responded.

Ianto smiled "Can I ask, where and when are we?"

Daxton smiled. "Ahh time travel, I work with the time agency! You are on the Boeshane peninsula, in the fifty-first century." he smiled "Time isn't measured the same any more, I wouldn't want to confused you."

Ianto nodded in understanding. "So is this Earth?" he asked.

Daxton shook his head. "No, sadly, Earth is still around, we are just a colony, humans and aliens live on here, most of us speak English, I believe the language to be called."

The Doctor nodded. "So, care to show us around Daxton? And after that, maybe I'll show you how my ship works!"

Daxton smiled, "Sure, I started at the Time Agency a few years ago."

Lianne smiled at Daxton, but she couldn't help but notice the brief flash of pain in his eyes when he mentioned his family, or the Time Agency. He seemed sad, almost, like he was faking the happy go lucky smile on his face.

Ianto smiled as he fell into step with The Doctor and Daxton. "So, where are we off to?" he asked.

"My lodge" Daxton cringed. " I need to pick up something first."

****

Jack sat on the settee with Johnny and Rhiannon long after the children had gone to bed. He had learnt a lot about Ianto's past while in this house, Rhiannon had been all to willing to talk about her brother, sharing childhood stories, and explaining Ianto's relationship with his family in much more detail than Ianto ever had.

Sighing he leant back and closed his eyes, his eyes snapped open however when a few minutes later he felt a shooting pain run through his head. He leaned his head in his hands and closed his eyes, willing the pain away.

"Jack, are you okay?" Asked Johnny.

Jack remained in his position, eye closed as images passed through his mind, he could see the all to familiar blue box, a young girl, a man he had never seen before, The Doctor and Ianto.

****

Ianto, Lianne and The Doctor followed Daxton to a small house, just off the beachfront.

"Wow, this is gorgeous" Lianne gasped.

Daxton turned to smile at her, "Thank you, but it hasn't always been this way."

The Doctor smiled sadly.

Ianto turned to Daxton, "Erm, not to be funny, but what exactly are you doing?"

"Well, if you want to get back to your own time, then I need to fix your ship, and I need to figure out what's wrong with it."

Ianto nodded and looked curiously as Daxton turned his back to the gang and continued rummaging through the draws looking for specific equipment and muttering to himself.

****

_He saw himself with Ianto; they were walking along a beach, and they were holding hands and laughing, talking amongst themselves. He could feel the happiness radiating from the two of them as they talked and laughed._

"_Daxton, what's going to happen when I go back?"_

_He turned around to face Ianto. "We'll find each other one day, and you'll know it when you see it, or feel it, you'll just know."_

Jack gripped his head tighter, the memories pouring themselves into his mind at such a fast pace it was hard for him to grasp what was happening: all he knew was in the two years he was missing, he had been with Ianto, _his_ Ianto and Ianto knew his real name.

Sitting up slowly, he looked into the eyes of a concerned Johnny and Rhiannon. "Are you okay?" they asked simultaneously.

Jack nodded and sat up shaken, he could remember everything from those two missing years, everything was clearer, the feelings he felt for Ianto had been so strong from the moment he saw him, his body and heart unconsciously remembering what he had felt in the 51st century. Ianto had adapted to easily, because they were meant to be.

He looked at Ianto's surrounding family and smiled, the first smile they had seen him smile. "I'm okay, thank you, I need to go. I have to find a friend, I'll come back soon"

Jack hugged the family goodbye and hurried off, pulling his mobile phone out as he walked, dialling a number he had come to know by heart. "Gwen" he said, when the call was answered.

"Jack" her voice sounded relieved.

"I need to see you," he answered.

"When and where?"

"I'll let you know where, soon, but I need to see you soon" then he hung up the phone and sped towards the train station.

****

Torchwood two was not as big as Cardiff, nor as well known. Three people manned it, a man called Bernie McDonald. Bernie was aware that something had happened down in Cardiff, everyone had, the explosion at the Millennium Centre had left his stomach in knots: had Torchwood three survived.

So it was a huge shock when he heard his own klaxon go off, his team, the three of them including him, looked towards the door and recognised the familiar flowing coat, he darted out of his office.

"Captain" he saluted.

Jack turned towards Bernie, his tired eyes falling on the man wearing a kilt.

"Bernie" and the broken man stumbled towards him, embracing him.

"I lost him Bernie!"

Bernie guided Jack into his office. Jack slumped into the chair, and the story poured from him as Bernie sat a glass of neat scotch on the table in front of him.

Once he was finished, Bernie sighed. "Jack, I know you, I've never seen you like this before, and I've known you for over thirty years."

Jack nodded, "Ianto got under my skin"

Bernie smiled "I can see that. So your leaving Earth?"

"Yeah, I remember, I met myself, gave myself some retcon, and went off to 'clear my heels'"

"You need to retcon yourself?"

Jack nodded, "Its why the years are missing, I can't know Ianto before I meet him, because that event hasn't happened for him. I don't know when it did, but he never mentioned it to me"

"Where will you go?" Bernie asked.

"I don't know, I might go and find the Doctor."

****

The Doctor smiled at Ianto as he and Daxton talked, and Daxton worked on the TARDIS. There was something about Daxton that reminded The Doctor eerily of Jack.

Lianne laughed and moved forward towards Daxton, "Why do some people call you Boe?" she asked, "I heard that friend of yours earlier call it you?"

"Its my nickname with the time agency, they call me the 'Face of Boe'"

The Doctor froze, he grabbed the console, and his breathing hitched.

"_The face of Boe they used to call me"_ the words echoed in his head.

He rested his head in his hand, "Fantastic" he spoke out loud and laughed. The others turned to look at him and he shook his head, knowing who this person was, would have to wait, wait till they were alone.

It was sometime later before the Doctor could explain himself to the others.

"I have worked something out about Daxton" he smiled

Ianto turned to look at him, "What?" he looked wearily.

"Daxton Franklin Carter, is one Captain Jack Harkness"

"HOW?" Lianne gasped.

"I'm not sure on the specifics, Jack however once told me he was nick-named the 'Face of Boe' when I was dropping him back of in Cardiff, after he came on a little adventure with me. He smiled at Ianto, "He was very keen to get back to you"

Ianto smiled and laughed. "Maybe that's how I bonded with Daxton so easily, because I know him already, if not this particular him."

Lucas nodded, "That is very true, now what do you say we have some tea, the TARDIS needs to rest"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Chapter takes place in day 5 of Children of Earth, so it's 6 months after the events of the last chapter- and the series.**

Chapter 7- Far Away.

Jack Harkness stood on the hill, the moonlight reflecting of the grass and casting shadows around him. He saw a car pull up in the distance, the headlights disrupting the beauty of the area around him.

"Couldn't have just chosen a pub" Gwen's voice came chuckling slightly "Could you?"

"It's bloody freezing" Rhys smiled. "My feet-..."

Jack interrupted him with a small smile "Oh I miss that, the welsh complaining." he turned to Gwen, "You look good."

"I look huge" she responded, her hand rubbing her baby bump protectively.

"She's bloody gorgeous" Rhys smiled.

Jack and Gwen both smiled, and Gwen turned towards Rhys slightly.

Gwen walked towards Jack; her eyes seemed concerned as she approached. "Are you okay?"

Jack nodded; he could feel the stinging of tears in his eyes "Yea"

Gwen reached him and nodded, reaching her hand up to fiddle with his collar, a soft smiled on her face. "Did it work?"

Jack shook his head, "Travelled all sorts of places" he took a deep breathe, the cold air catching in his lungs. "This planet is too small, the whole world is like a graveyard."

Gwen smiled sadly, "Come back with us"

Jack shook his head, "I haven't travelled far enough yet, got a lot of dirt to shake of my shoes" he looked towards the sky, his eyes seeming to shine "And right now there's a cold fusion cruiser surfing the iron reefs, just at the edge of the solar system, just waiting to open its transport dock, I just need to send a signal."

Gwen raised one hand, one finger raised, pointing up at the sky. The reached into her pocket with the other one and pulled out Jacks vortex manipulator. "They found it in the wreckage, indestructible." Gwen handed the vortex manipulator over, "Like its owner, I put on a new strap for you." she patted his arm as Rhys shouted to them.

"Cost me fifty quid that did!"

"Bill me!" Jack called back.

Gwen looked at Jack, her eyes sad. "Are you ever coming back Jack?"

"What for?" he asked, he could feel the sobs in his chest again, for so long the pain of loosing Ianto had been pushed to one side by his need to fix the time lines, and now, having those memories so fresh and not knowing when they happened, and Gwen wanting him to come back was all taking its toll.

"Me" she said, he own voice choked. "It wasn't your fault," she said, her eyes filling up as she watched Jacks own eyes well up.

"I think it was" Jack responded.

"No-" Gwen interrupted, a single tear making it track down her face.

"Steven and Ianto, Owen and Tosh and Suzie" Jack murmured "All of them, because of me."

"You saved us," Gwen sobbed, trying to convince Jack to stay. "Didn't you?"

"I began to like it" Jack sighed "And look what I became." Jack took a deep breath. "Still, I have led so many lives, its time to find another one, as much as I love Ianto, he would want me to move on, not linger around and mope and be miserable."

Jack took a few steps back from Gwen and pressed a button on the vortex manipulator, his heart in his throat, he had to prey he was on that cruise liner.

"You can't just run Jack" Gwen pain filled voice cut threw him, the wind around them suddenly picking up, as if sensing the atmosphere.

"Oh yes I can, just watch me" he said, he voice strong. The white light enveloped him and moved him so fast, he missed the sound; it sounded like a plectrum being run down the strings of a gutted church organ, a sound that would be familiar had he heard it.

Gwen spun on the spot, turning to face Rhys, who was starring at something that, had he not known about Torchwood, he would have found impossible.

"Oh My God" Gwen cried as she ran towards Rhys.

"What is it?" he asked, holding her close and the blue box finally stopped flickering and formed a solid form on the ground, "It looks like a 1960's police box"

Gwen shook her head "I can't believe this, Jack buggers off and Earth gets invaded, FANTASTIC" she cried.

Suddenly the door to the police box opened, and a young man stepped out looking in awe. "Wow! What a view!"

The man skipped out, he long brown coat flowing. "Hey, Lucas, Lianne! It defiantly Earth, Cardiff countryside to be exact"

Gwen turned towards the ship as a man and a young girl, a very familiar young girl appeared.

"Oh god" she gasped "Its you!"

Lianne spun on the spot, her eyes locking with Gwen and a smile lit up her face as she laughed. "Gwen Cooper!"

Gwen smiled "I gave you Ianto"

Lianne smiled and nodded "Ianto!" she hollered into the ship.

Gwen watched the doors warily as a young man appeared in the doorway. "NO!" she cried.

Then all of a sudden it clicked into place and she leaned over and smacked the man in the coat, hard around the face.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT'S JUST HAPPENED!" she sobbed, leaning on Rhys.

The Doctor turned to the sobbing women and looked at Ianto concerned as he knelt by her. "Gwen?" he asked.

"Jacks gone," she sobbed.

Ianto felt his heart plummet "Gone where?" he asked. His voice broke and his eyes welled. Gone...Jack was gone.

She sobbed and raised her hand, pointing towards the sky.

The Doctor looked up. "No." he put his head in his hands, "What date are we?"

"December 15th" Gwen said.

Ianto looked at The Doctor, tears in his own eyes "Any chance we can track him?" he had little hope, Jack was one of those people, if he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be.

"How did he leave?" Lianne asked.

"Vortex manipulator on to a Cold fusion cruiser" Gwen responded tearfully

The Doctor closed his eyes and leaned back "Bugger, hate that time travelling teleport."

Gwen turned to Ianto and pulled him to her in a huge hug.

"I do know something Jack did do"

"What?" He asked, his tears now falling down his cheeks.

"Well, he got close with your sister, and the kids, I believe he set aside accounts for them"

Ianto's eyes widened as he looked at The Doctor who was walking around waving his sonic screwdriver trying to find any trace of the signal Jack may have used to get off Earth.

"Doctor?" he asked.

"No luck."

Ianto closed his eyes, "well, doesn't he have a phone like yours?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"Looks, its blinking freezing, why don't we go back to mine and Gwen's place, I'll put the kettle on and you can explain what the hell Ianto is doing back alive, and it better be a good reason, Jack fell apart, I've never seen him like that and I doubt you have" he looked at The Doctor. "I've held and cradled Jack like a baby in the last six months, I've listened as he's poured his heart and soul about how he feels about forever alone, how he feels about Ianto, how he wished he could die" he snapped as he glared at them. "Its not that I'm not glad to see you Ianto, I'm over the moon, but Jack went through hell and I want answers"

The Doctor smiled. "Forever alone is never going to happen again" he smiled at Rhys "All will be explained"

Rhys nodded and led the group back to his car, "It's going to be a bit of a squeeze I'm afraid"

****

Jack Harkness landed with a thump on the floor of the cruiser. He groaned at sat up starring into oh so familiar blue eyes and he grinned in relief. "Daxton!" he laughed.

The man smiled, "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes" Jack grinned offering his hand to the young man. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness"

"Daxton Carter, but you seemed to know that."

Jack smiled.

Daxton laughed and helped Jack to his feet, "Lets grab a drink"

Jack followed Daxton into the bar on the ship, he would be going back to Earth, he wasn't sure when, where or how, but he would be going back, but first, he needed to find the Doctor.

"What are you drinking?" he asked Daxton with a smiled.

Daxton laughed "Hyper Vodka and cola"

Jack grimaced. "Nasty stuff" He went to the bar and ordered the drink along with his own pint, he needed it after today, his head was still hurting even after all these months, but he knew it was just the memories slipping into place and fitting with the time line he had created.

He waited until the waitress had moved to the till before slipping the white pill into Daxton's drink. Retcon.

"Two years to forget." Jack mused.

He slipped into his seat opposite his younger self and smiled as he handed over the drink.

"To Life!" Jack offered the toast.

"To Love" Daxton added a soft smile on his face "So far away, and for far too long"

Jack smiled and took a sip of his drink, smiling as Daxton did the same.

After a few mouthfuls he could see Daxton loosing his battle with sleep, but he allowed the younger man to continue to watch the planet below them.

****

A few hours later, as he laid Daxton onto a bed he found himself murmuring the life history. Everything he could remember about the time in his life.

When Daxton awoke the next morning, Jack smiled and took the Vortex Manipulator, and set it to send Daxton to follow his time, to the 1800's.

He smiled sadly as he sent himself to live the life that he had hated, hated until a certain Ianto Jones had come into his life.

He closed his eyes and felt the cool ring against his skin.

"I love you Ianto Jones, I'll see you soon"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Every little thing.

_Swirling, swirling lights, and colours all mixing together._

_There's music that's so very, very loud._

_His heart's pounding in time with the music, the loud and echoing music. _

_Then it all stops and there's one face in front of him, a face he can make out as clear as anything. Daxton Carter._

_Ianto Jones stopped spinning and smiled at the face of his lover, if he could call him that. Knowing that this was Jack, made it easier, but he wasn't sure what he could call their relationship._

_He laughed as Daxton twirled him back out and the colours span again. The music pumped around him and he could feel the rhythm of the other dancers around him._

_He found it odd that the most popular music played in the fifty-first century was the music that was played now, but he supposed it was like how in two thousand and nine, they played music from the nineteen eighties. _

_Daxton pulled him into his arms and smiled, twirling around to the music both laughing. He could see Lianne dancing with The Doctor. It had taken a lot of convincing, but he'd gotten up. _

_Lucas was sat at the bar idly drinking a beer and chatting to a few of the locals._

"_What are you thinking?" Daxton asked over the music._

_Ianto looked at him and smiled, this person was so different from the Jack he knew. "Just how odd it is to hear this music in this century!"_

_Daxton smiled, he leaned forward and kissed Ianto full on the lips, and Ianto happily responded as his lips moulded to Daxtons._

_ ****_

"So what you telling me, is you met the younger Captain Jack Harkness, and had a relationship with him?" Rhys asked, looking at Ianto in bewilderment.

Ianto nodded his eyes downcast, he, Lianne and The Doctor had explained everything to them, and about Animus Materia and about there stay in the fifty first century.

Rhys looked back and forth between The Doctor and Ianto before he jerked Ianto to his feet and sighed "I'm really sorry about this, but its…..yeh-" Before he could make a coherent sentence Rhys curled his fist and cracked Ianto across the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Rhys shouted, "WHILE YOU WERE OUT THERE FROLICKING AROUND JACKS HERE MOURNING AND CRYING AND BEING SO…..NOT JACK!"

"RHYS!" Gwen shouted - grabbing Rhys and jerking him back down on to the couch beside her.

"Being so not Jack?" The Doctor asked; he was terrified of the answer.

Rhys nodded his head. "I've never seen him loose it like he did, he was so emotional, talked to me more than Gwen, we had a good chat, he... erm... he was so tired of losing people, so, he'd made a decision, he..." Rhys stopped and laughed. "He loves you, so, so much, he couldn't imagine his life without you. So he'd figured he'd marry you. But… ya know…" he trailed off.

Ianto's head snapped up to look at Rhys. "He what?" Ianto voice was unusually hoarse, his head down.

"He'd bought a ring and everything, planned to do it after the four-five-six had left, but then, you died, so...well...I was awake one night, heard him in the shower, heard something hit the wall, he came out and we had a chat. It was a beltin' ring…."

The Doctor lowered his head. Lianne has tears silently streaming down her face, and Ianto... Ianto was sobbing, silently, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably and wishing for once, wishing so hard that he could get in touch with Jack.

Gwen rested her hand on Ianto's shoulder. "Ianto, listen, we'll get him back," she insisted. The Doctor nodded his head and knelt in front of Ianto.

"Listen, if I'm going to do anything right, I'm going to reunite you with Jack."

Ianto raised his eyes to meet The Doctors, his own eyes red from emotion.

"I promise" The Doctor implored.

Ianto nodded "Okay, where do we start?"

Gwen grinned and looked at Rhys who nodded. "Sorry about the jaw" he said, nodding at Ianto.

Ianto smiled "I suppose I deserved it."

Rhys sighed "Jack'll have my head"

Ianto smiled slightly. "So-"

Lianne cut in "What do we do?"

"Well, did Jack do or say anything? Anything at all as to why he was leaving?" The Doctor asked Gwen.

"He said the planet was too small, he had a lot of dirt to shake off his boots," Gwen sighed

The Doctors eyes, widened. "Oh my God" he murmured.

"What?" Lianne asked,

Ignoring Lianne, The Doctor turned to Gwen. "Has he been missing? Not seen him for any length of time."

Gwen nodded "Didn't see him for about six months"

Lianne turned to look at The Doctor, "Something's not adding up?"

"Do we know who the last person to see him was?" asked Lucas, appearing suddenly from the dark corners of the room.

Gwen shook her head "No, but he had been visiting Rhiannon Davies a lot, spent time with the kids."

"And Rhiannon Davies is?" The Doctor asked.

"My sister" Ianto responded.

****

In eighteen-ninety nine, Daxton Carter woke up, feeling strange, his head was all fuzzy.

He could hear voices around him, and a language he hadn't heard before, he could speak many languages, but this was not one he understood.

The last thing he remembered was being on a mission with the Time Agency. He opened his eyes and looked around, seeing the faces of the people above him.

"Where am I?" he asked.

The people looked at him, but no one was forthcoming with an answer.

"_If I can't understand them, maybe they can't understand me," _He thought.

Slowly he got to his feet and smiled at the people around him, who smiled back as he walked off. Pausing as stepping into a deserted ally, Daxton whipped out his wrist strap and activated it to tell him where he was. "Earth, Mexico eighteen ninety nine," he murmured. "Better go home"

Activating his wrist strap again, Daxton watched as it set the co-ordinate for the Time Agency, it was as he was starring at the strap, waiting for it to set the co-ordinate he needed that he suddenly realised the mission he had done for the Time Agency was around about 2 years of his life back, and he couldn't remember anything after that.

A few seconds later, his wrist strap beeped and his felt that all too familiar tug at his navel, a few seconds later he found himself stood in another ally way, and he recognised the English language around him. Hurrying to the end of the ally he looked at his surroundings, and then he heard a loud Claxton, and heard the screaming.

"To the shelters, come on sir, you have to come with me!" a woman grabbed his arm and pulled him into a shelter, underneath a house.

"You can't do that sir, the bombs will get you if you stand like that!"

"Bombs?" he asked

"Yes, the German bombs,"

Daxton looked at her. "What year are we?" he asked

The women looked at him as if he was mad. "Nineteen thirty nine sir"

"Shit" Daxton muttered under his breath.

"Sir" the women gasped.

"What of it?" he snapped. Daxton hurried down the road, ignoring the falling bombs, he hurried along the sidewalk, it had to be the Time agency, they were the ones that had stolen his memories, he couldn't remember anything, and the last thing he remembered was seeing John Hart.

****

Jack Harkness leant back into the seat; he had no idea where he was going to go, he just knew he couldn't go back to Earth, it was too small and too many memories, especially Cardiff.

Contrary to popular belief amongst the Torchwood team, Jack could speak Welsh, albeit not fluently, but he could say a few phrases here and there and he knew how to make people smile.

After a while of travelling Jack was dropped off on a planet he was sure he hadn't visited before, but it was easier than Earth, he didn't know anyone here, maybe he could have a fresh start. Walking into the new area, he took a deep breath of the air around him cautiously, when he didn't start spluttering he deemed it safe and carried on into the busy planet, it seemed to be full of every species he could think off, and then some.

He could see them all... raxacoracophalapotoriiams, weevils, Judoon, humans, Oods, those funny ones with the green water tanks for mouths, and those cute little white blobs of, well he wasn't sure what.

He walked towards one of the humans.

"Do any of you gorgeous people know where I can stay a night?" he asked, trying to maintain the casual aura he was so used to.

The male blushed and nodded his head, "Just up that road, sir"

"Diolch" Jack smiled, and then continued to walk across to the hotel he could see in the distance.

****

Gwen leant against the back of the chair; The Doctor had his TARDIS scanning for any sign of Jack in the universe, because she and Jack were apparently connected somehow. The TARDIS was parked in her and Rhy's garage. Ianto was sat on her couch starring into space; every now and then he would let out a choked sob, or wipe away tears. Sometimes she would catch him talking to himself.

"Ianto?" she asked

Ianto turned to look at her, his eyes pained. "He's coming back," she offered with a small smile.

Ianto smiled. "I'm being stupid, I know."

"Not stupid, you're worried, it's normal."

Ianto smiled at her. "Thanks Gwen, not just for now, but for looking after Jack."

The Doctor, Rhys, Lianne and Lucas entered the room, all slightly breathless. "She's scanning now, why don't we go pay a visit to your sister, maybe she'll have something to tell us."

Ianto nodded. "Hopefully."

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Rhiannon's and Johnny's place, in the front garden they could see two young children lying on their fronts, colouring in pictures. "Makes a change" Ianto laughed, "Mica and David are normally on the Xbox, or computer"

Mica looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Ianto. "MUMMY!" she called.

Rhiannon came running out of the house and froze at the sight of her supposedly dead brother, who was stood surrounded by Gwen and Rhys along with some people she didn't recognise.

Remembering what Jack had said, she felt her anger boil, "HOW DARE YOU!" she cried, steaming over and whacking Rhys around the head, "Don't you go feeding me some line about how this is really Ianto, I saw Jack, I saw how broken he was, I watched him scream, he wouldn't have been like that if Ianto was alive.!"

The Doctor stepped forward. "Rhiannon is it?" he asked

"Yes."

"Hi, my names The Doctor, and I want to explain everything to you"

Rhiannon nodded. "Okay, here"

The Doctor smiled. "Ianto did die..." The Doctor then went on to explain everything to Rhiannon. "...and here we are"

Mica was the first person to speak. "Wow, Uncle Jack must love you a lot."

Ianto looked at her "I love him a lot too."

Mica nodded "Uncle Jack told me if I needed him I could get hold of him on this," Mica held up a phone she had in her pocket.

The Doctor gaped at it in shock. "51st century mobile" he grinned.

I


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Nos Da Cariad.

_One lifetime is long enough  
Is long enough to wait  
The rain like silver in my ears  
Fat nothing on my plate  
A bucketful of Babylon  
A belly full of hate  
Go to sleep my one true love  
And may your dreams be sweet..._

Jack had heard the song several times since he'd left Earth. He had thought that it suited him and Ianto, but he would barely let himself think of the young Welshman any more - not because he didn't want to, but because the memories hurt too much.

He had promised Ianto that he would remember him, he knew he would, he'd remember Ianto for the rest of his time.

Sighing Jack leaned back and hummed slightly, humming the lyrics to the song, "_Then we'll be running" _he sang quietly with the song.

Running... that was something he was doing an awful lot of lately. Running away from every single problem he could think off, avoiding them, rather than working through them. He'd become a coward - he knew that. Now he knew, he couldn't run away anymore, Ianto wouldn't want him to.

_See its face beneath the glass  
It murmurs on the breeze  
Like a long black Cadillac  
It passes 'neath the trees  
What is it you're waiting for?  
Sweet love is on its knees  
Go to sleep my one true love  
And find your heart's release _

Jack sighed as he moved out of the bar, into the purple skies of... well... whatever planet he'd arrived on now. It had been ages since he'd first sent Daxton off.

****

Daxton sighed he'd been time hopping for a while now, but the vortex manipulator kept bringing him back to the second world war, always when he tried to get home. It was on one of his many trips through the vortex that he'd come to the conclusion that it was the Time Agency, and he was going to do all he could to get his memory back.

He joined the RAF and used a fake name; he used the first name that came to mind. Captain Jack Harkness.

In Nineteen forty-one, after once again attempting to go through the vortex, he noticed a retro police box zooming ahead of him.

Time agents.

****

_Then we'll be running  
Afraid of nothing  
Yeah we'll be running_

Jack was walking along the coast of some strange planet, all purple skies and blue suns when the phone rang.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

The simple noise sending chills down his spine, he'd given that phone to one family, and the sound of the counter part ringing send shivers down his spine and a cold ball of fear in the pit of his stomach.

In the distance he could hear the music blaring from a nearby beach side bar. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and gazed at the number calling him.

_Jones_ it said, flashing constantly as it waited to be picked up.

"I can't, it's too soon," he murmured to himself, before desperation kicked in. He turned and ran back along the beach.__

Silence is golden  
Here I am  
I ain't afraid of nothing  
Silence is golden  
Here I am 

As he ran back along the shore he thought of Ianto, and this single thought spurred him on. He reached the place where the cold fusion cruiser had parked and asked if there was anyway for him to get back to where he had come from.

The man smiled. "It's your lucky day, to get to Earth, just use the teleport base area, over there, and make sure you enter the year you wish to arrive in."

Jack smiled his thanks, "I'd kiss you, but... well..." he gave a shrug and the man held up his hands in defence.

"No thanks"

Jack smiled "I'm not used to someone saying no..." he trailed off as Ianto popped back into his mind. He turned and headed towards the teleport base.

_The sun above the cotton grass  
Is sinking down like lead  
The seagulls know the truth of it  
And scream it overhead  
Hold on to St. Christopher  
The sky is murderous red  
Go to sleep my one true love  
Our glory lies ahead _

Arriving, he stood on the base and entered two thousand and nine then checked the date the call was coming from. "Three days after I left" he mused to himself, while entering the date and hitting the start button.

He felt the all too familiar tugging as he was shoved through time and space to reach his destination. He landed with a dull thud; face down on a grassy embankment. He pushed himself to his feet and used his wrist strap to check his surroundings - and make sure he was in the right time and place.

"Cardiff... smells like wet grass," he commented to himself.

He pulled out his normal Earth mobile, simple twenty first century that Ianto had bought for him, so they could have private conversations that wouldn't be recorded on the Torchwood servers, or landlines networks.

He dialled the Jones's home number and held the phone to his ear, he held his breath praying that there would be someone there to answer; he needed them to be okay...

"Hello?" a female voice gasped.

"Rhiannon, it's Jack... I got the call"_  
_

"Oh Jack, you need to come here, please, as soon as you can,_ please_!" she cried, and Jack could hear hurried voices in the background.

"Rhiannon, what's going on?"

""I don't know, I'm so confused."

"I'm on my way."

_  
Then we'll be running  
Afraid of nothing  
Then we'll be running _

Jack took of running, his heart pounding in his throat. He had no idea what was going on, he just knew that it couldn't be good.

He debated for an instant calling Gwen, but then decided against it, she was pregnant, wouldn't do well to be putting her in danger, especially with her being so close to actually giving birth.

_  
All wired up in a dawning ray  
All wired up in a dawning ray  
All wired up in a dawning ray  
All wired up in a dawning ray _

_ ****_

Ianto glanced at his sister as she re entered the front room, a small smile on her face.

"What's up?" he asked as she plonked herself back down on the couch next to him.

"Who was on the phone?" Mica asked at the same time.

Rhiannon smiled and pulled Mica to herself and cuddled her a bit, "Uncle Jack for the message, he's on his way over. Worried sick he sounds"

The Doctor turned to look at her in shock, and then smiled. He looked at Ianto. "This is going way to smoothly for my liking"

Lianne sighed, "Doctor, for once, maybe there is no hidden agenda"

"No, something isn't right. Getting hold of Jack was to easy; some things going to complicate this mess, I can guarantee it."

"Gee that awe-inspiring," Rhys said, leaning back against the couch.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Jack puts a bullet in someone as he arrives, he was in a very fragile state of mind when I last saw him."

"Don't say that" Gwen sighed.

Lianne glanced at Ianto, the whole time she'd been around him, she couldn't help but feel like there was something different, he was nearing twenty-eight now, but there was nothing, not sign that he had aged at all. No outward sign anyway, nothing, no laugh lines, no wrinkles, not even a blemish or a spot.

She leaned back at sighed, something wasn't right, it didn't add up, what was so different about him that the TARDIS was uneasy when he entered it - not noticeably straight away, but she had picked up on it when the TARDIS had dumped them in the fifty first century.

She glanced across and Ianto and thought back to Jack, she remembered the last time she had seen him, leant over Ianto's body, telling him he loved him, even if he hadn't been able to say it to Ianto's face.

She turned to look at her dad who was looking back at her with sad eyes, and she knew that he wouldn't be able to stick around after this.

"Doctor, what if Jack doesn't believe us?" Lucas asked suddenly.

The Doctor looked horrified for a minute, and then sighed, "I suppose we shall know when he comes back"

Rhiannon moved over to Ianto and placed her head on his shoulders "I'm sorry I shouted at you before, its just... Rhys is right, Jack was a mess, sounds like he still is from the phone,"

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked.

"He sounds so depressed, so lonely, like he's given up hope on anything."

****

Jack ran along the street, he had no idea if he was going the right way, Cardiff had a few council estates, but he wasn't sure he could get to it from this general direction either way.

Pausing to take in his surroundings, Jack noticed something, in all the time he was running through the town, no one seemed scared, or worried about something, and this troubled him. He felt his heart hammer in his throat, something wasn't right, something felt different, he felt fresh, alive and no where near over Ianto, but he was coping.

Grief.

Jack shook his head. Grief was a funny thing, he loved Ianto - he always would - he'd loved Ianto like he had never loved anyone, he wouldn't love anyone (or anything) after him, he would just have to pretend, but nothing measured up. Either way, it wasn't time to move on yet; he'd promised him one thousand years at the very least. He would honour that request.

After another twenty minutes of running through various streets, he found himself on the corner of an all too familiar street. He stopped at the bottom and took in the surroundings. There was nothing to out of place, nothing rampaging around.

He walked towards the house.

He stopped at the bottom of the drive when the front door opened and a man in a long coat stepped out.

"Jack... long time no see"

Jack raised his head. No matter what he said, to see this man here, now, after everything, he really wanted to hit him, and he did.

Jack took two steps forwards, pulled his fist back and cracked the Doctor one around the face, he heard a sickening crunch but he didn't care. He glared at him and spat out.

"You could have saved him, all of them!" The tears Jack fought to hold at bay came tumbling down his eyes, and he stepped away into something solid and warm.

He spun on the spot and recognised Lianne, she had a soft smiled on his face and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He leant into her touch; afraid he might be about to collapse to the floor for good.

"Jack, you need to listen to what the Doctor has to say, and remember he wouldn't lie to you."

Jack nodded and looked from Lianne to the Doctor.

"What is it?"

The Doctor step forward, his hand holding his jaw. "It'd be easier to show you."

Jack nodded and stood up, only to be stopped by a new person coming into the garden, he looked up and reacted with out thinking, he was so sure he'd gone mad, that finally, after everything his mind had shut down.

"Jack" Ianto said as he walked towards him.

Jack continued to stare at him, and then reacted on instinct, he whipped out his Webley and pointed it and Ianto. He thanked God that Mica and David were not around.

"I saw you die" he spat, his heart breaking, "Don't think you can con me into believing that you are here: you're in my head!"

Ianto looked at the Doctor desperately.

"Jack listen," the Doctor joined in, "I brought him here. Lianne brought his body to me, after you left him in the morgue, because Ianto wasn't meant to die when he did." He thought about this for a moment, "well, not technically: you've heard of Animus Materia, Jack."

Jack turned too look at the Doctor "That load of old bullshit?" he asked.

"Far from it," the Doctor smiled

Jack continued to point the gun at Ianto, refusing to believe it. He couldn't let himself be hurt again. His mind was in such emotional turmoil he didn't know what he was doing - he really didn't. He looked straight into Ianto's eyes, and he could feel his heard constricting. "If Animus Materia is to really exist, then both parties have to be the same species, I'm technically one of a kind, and I can't have an Animus." Jack spoke.

"Put down the gun, mate" Jack heard Rhys from the doorway and looked at him. "You don't want to do it."

"I don't want to be hurting any more."

"You don't have to, just hear them out, listen to the story. I did, and I believe its him."

Jack looked at Rhys, shocked. "You can see him?"

Rhys looked shocked "Of course, we all can, he's physical Jack. He's not in your head, he's real, honestly I promise you he is."

Jack shook his head. "I'm so sorry, I can't do this"

"Jack, please!" Ianto pleaded looking at him.

Jack shook his head. "I don't wanna hurt no more"

Jack fired the gun.

It happened so fast no one could react. Ianto slumped to the ground dead.

"NO!" Lianne shouted. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" she rounded on Jack, "AFTER EVERYTHING WE DID TO BRING HIM BACK,"

Rhys grabbed Jack and yanked the gun out of his hands, as The Doctor knelt beside Ianto. Something was bugging him.

"Jack" Rhys said,

"I didn't mean to do that."

Rhys turned Jack to look at him "Jack"

Jack looked at Rhys and started sobbing.

Lianne collapsed to the floor.

The Doctor continued to stare at Ianto.

Gwen ran out the door.

Rhiannon ushered the children upstairs with Johnny.

There was gasp, not unlike Jack when he comes back to life.

The Doctor smiled.

Lianne looked up in shock.

Rhys continued to stare at Jack.

Ianto Jones clutched his head and groaned. "God damn it Jack, why didn't you tell me resurrection was more painful!"

The Doctor laughed out loud.

Jack's head snapped up, tears suddenly forgotten.

Lianne stared and then she smiled, she knew now, she knew what had felt different.

"He's like Jack," she grinned. "Ianto's immortal!"

**AN- Please read and review...only one more chapter left and a sequel! Special thanks to Ravenwolf for being an Amazing beta!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- This is the last chapter of Animus Materia. I'm contemplating a sequel.**

**Let me know what you think. **

**Special thanks to Ravenwolf for the beta! You've been amazing through it all! Your encouraging little comment and remarks really helped to keep me writing, through times when writers block reared its head. Love you!**

**Enjoy the chapter-would you like a sequel? Let me know? **

Chapter 11- Romance in my soul.

There's an expression on Earth - "Put yourself in my shoes" - and Jack Harkness had never really thought he'd experience the shock of watching a person you'd just killed come back to life. Yet here he was; he'd shot this person, through the head, and here _they_ were, standing up, complaining that he hadn't told them that resurrection was more painful.

"I... erm... what?" Jack asked, looking at the Doctor

Doctor grinned "Well Lianne here is a little walking miracle, because her father," here the Doctor nodded at Lucas, "is part alien, she had part of the DNA imported into her when she was conceived."

Jack looked at Ianto as he climbed to his feet, Gwen holding him steady.

"Part of this," The Doctor smiled "is being able to bring back the dead. However, the Immortal thing I'm confused about" the Doctor turned to Lianne.

Lianne smiled. "Its hard to explain, I knew Jack couldn't die, even before I met him; something just told me, and when I got the letter to help, I knew I had to. When I was reviving Ianto, I remembered Jack. Animus Materia is a very complicated and unique passion; if the person that has died has an Animus and it senses that there are some DNA differences, it will mix them. We were on the planet where my dad lives, and I was bringing him back. The last person who had touched Ianto when he was alive was Jack, and I had held Jack prior to this, so it latched onto the gene signature, recognised it as Ianto's soul mate, and reconfigured his DNA."

Ianto stared at Lianne and Jack was quiet. "I think I get it" Jack murmured. He looked sharply at Ianto, and his heart skipped a beat. He'd shot him through the head! He felt himself go numb, shock set in and he suddenly felt sick. If Ianto hadn't had the DNA make-up like him, he'd have been mourning him all over again.

Rhys noticed the tell tale signs he'd seen in Jack in the days after the 456: the quickened breathing, the shaking, and the glassy look in his eyes.

"Jack!" he shouted as Jack knees buckled.

"Jack" The Doctor ran forward and caught him before Jack could hit the ground, lowering him safely. "Jack can you hear me?"

Jack nodded slightly, his eyes focused on the ground. He felt physically ill.

He raised his head and looked at The Doctor, "I think..." he took a steadying breath, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Do we have a bucket?" The Doctor cried. Ianto jumped up, headache forgotten, and ran to the kitchen. He grabbed a bucket and had it under Jacks head just in time, as Jack heaved the last thing he'd digested into the bucket.

"Lovely," Rhys murmured.

Gwen wrapped her arms around Rhys, and buried her head in his shoulder. She hated seeing Jack in this state, but she knew it was to be expected.

Lianne handed a tissue to Jack so he could wipe his face, and then he slumped back against the Doctor, shaking slightly. Rhys watched and felt his heart go out to Jack, suddenly realising what was going on in Jacks head. In the few days he'd been helping Jack, he'd got to read him pretty well.

"Jack," he pulled away from Gwen and knelt down next to him, "Jack, listen to me, what you did, that's expected. Torchwood makes you more paranoid than normal, don't dwell on the 'what ifs' Jack, think how lucky you are now, you have someone to share eternity with, someone to care for, and have them forever."

Slowly Jacks eyes opened and he looked at Rhys, his eyes shining with tears. "But I shot him."

Rhys smiled sadly "And that's something you need to talk about, Jack. Look at it this way: here in front of you is a way for you to live a life that you didn't think you'd get the chance to. You've got to embrace it, here and now... don't push it away because you think you don't deserve it."

Ianto looked at Rhys, a new sense of respect surging through him. Jack and Rhys must have gotten close for him to be able to talk about this kind if stuff and not have Jack ranting at him that he wasn't worth the hassle.

The Doctor nodded his head, "Rhys is right Jack. If I didn't think you deserved another chance I wouldn't have done it; Ianto becoming immortal is an added bonus to it. Animus Materia made the decision, not us, we just followed the actions it set for us,"

Jack shook his head slightly and Rhys sighed, "Jack..." he tried, before Jack cut him off.

"Its not that I don't agree with you," Jack rose to his feet, and stood, albeit shakily, next to the Doctor, "it's just such a big thing for me, it's taking ages to sink in," he looked at Lianne, "you lied to me that day at Thames House, you said you were his cousin," Lianne nodded. "Why did you lie to me?"

Lianne smiled sadly, "because I didn't want to get your hopes up for us to fail, Initially, we were only gonna bring him back, for as long as he would have lived, the immortality is an unexpected bonus."

Jack blinked and leant back slightly, swaying. "Don't pass out on me," the Doctor said.

Jack shook his head and he fought back the tears. He didn't expect to feel arms round him, pulling him close. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who was holding him, and it made it all the more real. He felt his shoulders shudder and he inhaled the all-too-familiar smell.

"Ianto," he choked.

"I'm here Jack,"

Jack latched his arms around Ianto's waist, and refused to let go, as he felt his knee's buckle. Ianto supported him to the ground and buried his head in Jack's hair. "It's okay Jack, I'm here now, and I'm never letting go."

Jack tightened his grip on Ianto's waist and inhaled sharply, taking in the smell, and feeling of Ianto surrounding him.

Ianto didn't know how long he sat on the ground holding Jack, he just knew that by the time Jack finally pulled back to look at him his legs were numb and it was pouring with rain.

"It's all real?" Jack asked

Ianto touched Jacks cheek; he nodded his head "Its all real, Cariad. I'm not leaving you again."

"I remember what happened in those two years I had missing."

The Doctor turned to Jack "Excuse me?"

"I remember."

"Remember what?"

"I remember meeting you in the fifty first century, being with Ianto, being friends with Lianne, helping you fix the TARDIS."

Ianto looked stunned "So it's true...your..." he took a breath and leaned close to Jack's ear and whispered "_Daxton Franklin Carter."_

Jack nodded his head and leant back, he stared deep into Ianto's eyes, his heart made a decision, before he really registered in his brain what he was doing. Leaning forward, he placed a chaste kiss on Ianto's lips, feeling that familiar buzzing sensation he'd gotten used to. He felt Ianto return the kiss and pulled back slightly, before allowing Ianto to pull him into a more heated kiss, where he felt Ianto's tongue begging for entrance, and he smiled before granting it.

****

_4 years later_

"Ianto Jones, do you, take this man, to be with for the rest of your life, to have and to hold, to comfort and cherish, through sickness and in health..."

Ianto looked out in the audience at Lianne, Lucas, the Doctor, Gwen, Rhys, and his family, then he moved his eyes back to Jack. "Always and forever" he answered, not breaking his eye contact with Jack.

"You can kiss, if you'd like" the registrar smiled encouragingly, as Jack smiled and dipped Ianto down low, kissing him on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered as he pulled back.

Ianto grinned, "I love you more."

Jack chuckled, "I don't think that's possible"

"Oh yes it is" Ianto dead-panned.

Jack smiled "Oh no...." he stuck his tongue out and kissed Ianto again soundly, "it isn't..."

The little crowd that was gathered in the reception smiled and chanted as one "Oh yes it is!"

Jack and Ianto laughed, and The Doctor saw something in Jacks eyes he had never seen before, _true happiness;_ this was all Jack has ever wanted, to have someone and not have to go through the heart break of losing them, or for them to be _a blip in time_ as Jack had called them.

A few hours later, Jack was perched on a bar stool in the hotel where he and Ianto had had their civil partnership, watching as Ianto chatted and moved from family member to friends and back again.

"Can I sit here?"

Jack looked up and smiled when he saw Rhys stood by the chair. "Of course."

Rhys smiled and perched himself on the stool.

"Are you happy Jack?"

Jack smiled at Rhys "Honestly and truly, I don't think I've ever been this content. I have everything I could want, I'm not gonna lose Ianto, never, not again. I know one day we'll lose everyone around us, but we'll have each other to support."

Rhys smiled, "I was scared at the point when you were falling apart, I really thought we'd lost you."

Jack smiled sadly, "If it hadn't been for Mica you probably would never seen me again"

"Mica and her fifty first century mobile."

Jack laughed, "to the rescue!"

"Listen, I know this is a happy day and everything, and I don't wanna bring you down, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away" Jack smiled.

"When Gwen and I are gone, look after our family, make sure they're okay, check on them, and stay in touch with them."

Jack smiled and nodded his head. "I will Rhys."

Rhys smiled and nodded his head, before looking at the dance floor where Lucas was whirling Ianto around.

"You should go save Ianto!" Rhys laughed.

Jack smiled and watched his husband. "Yup, I'll dance with you later Rhys!" he grinned.

"In your dreams Harkness!"

"OI, That'd Harkness-Jones now"

Rhys smiled and nodded, as Jack turned and walked onto the dance floor grabbing Ianto around the waist and stealing him from Lucas who looked on smiling happily. Ianto turned and buried his head in Jacks chest.

"DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, DANCE!" Rhys began to shout, and grinned like a maniac as the rest of the crowd joined in.

Jack and Ianto smiled at each other.

"To what?"

The DJ smiled and played the opening theme to an all too familiar song. Jack erupted into laughed and Ianto groaned hiding his head in Jacks shoulder.

_We are what we're supposed to be_

_Illusions of your fantasy_

_All dots and lines that we can say_

_(What we do is what you wish to do.... -)_

Music cut out and Jack and Ianto sighed in relief. Jack pulled Ianto close to him and they started to Dance as the familiar song world around them.

_When you're quiet, but your eyes  
Are saying everything I need to know  
I want to burrow like a sparrow  
Dodging alley cats and whiskers  
Why do we talk in whispers?  
Is it painful hearing voices ring  
So early in the morning? _

**300 years later.**

Jack Harkness-Jones grinned as he watched his son twirl his new wife around on the dance floor. Ianto sat beside them, neither man looking a day over thirty.

"It's so bizarre," Ianto laughed.

"What?" Jack asked

"Seems like it was yesterday he was born, and now..."

Jack smiled and nodded his head and smiled, and then he stood and offered his hand to Ianto.

"Dance with me?"

"Always," Ianto responded slipping his hand into Jacks.

_I've been waiting for the day  
When I can throw away these numbers  
That line my dresser drawers and cupboards  
Start me over  
Life seems so much slower  
With your toothbrush by the mirror  
Can I make it any clearer?_

And I just might say it tonight  
I just might say it tonight  
I just might tell you tonight  
That I love you  
And you should stay all my life 

"Jack?" Ianto gasped as he recognised the song that filled the air.

"I know."

Ianto smiled and leaned forward and captured Jack's lips in a kiss. Three hundred years had gone in the blink of an eye, and yes, there had been pain. But yet here, in the arms of the man he loved, their son dancing nearby with his wife, and they're song floating around them, Ianto and Jack were happy, and they always would have each other.

Together.

Forever.

From then, until the end of time - when the last star goes out and the planets have gone, they would love each other.

They're love would survive the end of the world...the end of time itself.

Songs

Cartoon heroes – Aqua

Might tell you tonight- Scissor Sisters


	12. Just something I thought you might like!

Animus Materia- Song listing.

**Author note. Whenever I wrote a chapter, I was listening to a particular song or piece of music, and I thought I'd share these with you.**

Prologue- Death Letter Blues – Blue Gillespie. (Download Album -Cave Country)

Chapter 1- How to Save a life- The Fray

Chapter 2- Jaded- Aerosmith

Chapter 3- Wanted dead or alive- Jon Bon Jovi

Chapter 4- Do you love me that much- Peter Cetera

Chapter 5- Sometimes you can't make it on your own - U2

Chapter 6- What about now- Chris Daughtry

Chapter 7- Far Away- Nickleback

Chapter 8- Every little thing she does is magic- As sung by John Barrowman (1st album Another side)

Chapter 9- Nos Da Cariad -David Gray

Chapter 10- I won't send roses- John Barrowman. (3rd Album- John Barrowman) Cartoon Hero's -Aqua and Might tell you tonight-Scissor Sisters.


End file.
